SAVioR
by SammiB
Summary: Caroline does something she cant even understan. She saves klaus. Follow them on their journey. they will learn about each other and hopefully find love. BAd SUMMARiZEr promise you'll like it ONE-ShOT for now. depends ENJOY KLAROLINE4EVEr


Savior

Caroline had to run. Faster, farther. She had to save him. She pushed her foot as hard as she could on the gas pedal. She had to save him. Why? She had no idea. Where? She had no idea. All she thought about was his safety.

Caroline's POV  
It was morning. He was still knocked out. Did I put too much? I thought. I shrugged my shoulders and concentrated back on the empty road in front of me. I reached for the blood bag that was on the seat in the back. I pulled off the stopper and sucked through the straw.i felt the blood rush down my throat. I looked in the rear view mirror. I watched as the veins crowed around my eyes and my eye color fill dark red. I shuddered at the sight and began to breathe slowly. I watched as the burns faded and my original color came back. Thanks to Stefan I don't think that I would be alive now. He was such a good friend. As I thought of my first days of being a vampire. I started to think if the my mom, Tyler. No I won't think of him. I shook my head. I started again at the blood bag. I looked at my shoulder and other wounds and watched the fade away. One of the perks of being immortal. I focused back on the road. I saw the sign for a diner 1/2 a mile away. I drove faster at the sound of actual food. Human food.  
I pulled into the parking lot and put my car in park. I turned toy right and looked at him. He look so much better . I poked him seeing if he would react. No respond. I shook him and called out his name. Still no response. I looked around for anything that would probably wake him. I looked at the half empty blood bag. I smiled. I fixed his head position and held the bag over his head. The blood came dripping into his open mouth.  
"Wakey waked, big bad wolf." I whispered in his ear. His mouth twitched at the liquid in his mouth. He closed his mouth and I pulled the bag away. He finally opened his eyes. Those sky blue eyes that promised me so much. He straightened up. He looked around  
Confused. He turned to me and he looked even more confused than before.  
"Hi." I said as he unbuckled the seat belt and came out the car.  
After losing his footing a couple of times. He leaned up against the car.  
"What the hell is going on?" He asked with seriousness. I took in a deep breathe of the air around me.  
It didn't smell nothing like mystic falls, home. I turned back to him and watched as he looked around.  
"Where are we?" He asked again his face turning more angry every minute I kept quiet. He attempted to run over to me but failed. He collapsed to his knees.  
"What did you do? Why am I so weak?" He asked breathing in heavily.  
"I think I put to much." I said.  
"Sorry." He began to get up and walked over to me. He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes.  
"What did you do?" He yelled. I looked around to parking lot. It was empty.  
"I saved your life. I guess we're even now. Lets go." I said pulling away from his grasps and walking toward the diner. I wasnt sure if he was going to follow or run away.

I walked into the old fashioned diner. It reminded me of the grill. I waited for the waitress to bring me to a seat. I watched as he walked into the diner and saw me sitting at a seat. He walked past the waitress and said down Infront of me. The diner wasn't as busy as the grill and not as clean. Another waitress came over and took our orders. He didn't talk to me. Just stared as I ordered two coffees. I looke into his eyes and smiled a sincere smile. After a couple of minutes the waitress came back with two hot coffees.  
"Thank you." I said as she walked away. I started adding milk and sugar to the coffee. I looked up at him again to see him just staring at me.  
"Drink." I said. "Staring at me won't make me talk." He looked around like he was just in a trance.  
"What are we doing here?" He asked. I took a sip of the hot coffee and leaned back in the red leather chair.  
"Why? Do you not want to go on a road trip with me?" I asked. He smiled and took a sip of his coffee. I guess he liked his coffee black. Just like his soul.  
"Seriously, tell me what's going on?" He asked. I took another sip of the coffee.  
"Maybe later. Are you okay?" I asked. He furrowed his eyebrows.  
"I vervained-slash- wolfsbained you." I said finally giving him some answers.  
"Why?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"Why do you have so much questions? Can't you just go with the flow and follow my lead." I erupted. My temper always got the best of me. I sorta regretted it.  
"Fine, If you want me to. But you have to give me some answers." He smiled his klaus smile. I looked away quickly.  
"This coffee is the best." I said trying to make up conversation after a couple of awkward minutes. He smiled his warm smile again and I coughed.  
"Ready?" I asked getting up and pulling out money for the bill plus tip. He got up as well and we walked out. Before we reached the car he stopped behind me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I forgot something." He said and ran back inside. I opened my car and got inside. I watched as klaus came out with the same waitress who served us. I jumped out the car and walked close enought to smell the big amount of blood seeping from her neck. I looked over at klaus who's mouth was covered with her blood.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I said. He looked over at me with could eyes that scared the hell out of me.  
"What's going on? Caroline. I hate being played with. You dont want to mess with the alpha." He said.  
"There so no plan if that's what your thinking. You can go back if you want but if you do-" I couldn't even finish my sentence due to the screaming of the waitress. I ran toward her and pulled her away.  
"Stop!" I yelled. I step back a few feet to keep her at a safe distance.  
"Look, if you go back you will die. I will die." I say. He stops at those words and stares horrified at the words I just said. I bite into my arm and heal the waitress then compel her to forget and go back I work.  
"Let's go. I'll explain on the way." I hop back into the car and run the engine. At first I think he won't come. But then I see him open the door and jump in as well.

As I drive I explain everything. About hayley and Tyler. And all of the other hybrids wanting to kill him. Following Tyler's command instead of his. I tell him about the conversation I overheard between Hayley and the creepy professor guy.  
"So now you and I are going to run away together. You must really love me." He laughs. I thought he would react more phsyoctic and want to go kill everyone. I play along with him.  
"By the way we aren't running away. We are furfilling a promise." I said. Remembering when he promised to take me to see the world.  
"Promise?" He asked. I look over at him. I knew he knew what I was talking about.  
"Yeah, you know the promise you made to me about going to see the world." I say focusing on the road and the upcoming traffic.  
" I don't remember that." He says and I scoff quietly.  
"We'll it's okay because this is the next best thing." I say smiling at him. He smiles back and I loose myself in his eyes.  
"But, dont you hate me?" He asked and I feel my heart drop.  
"Well, I don't hate you. Hate is a really strong word I barely use. It's more like you're someone I can't run away matter how much I convince myself that you're the bad guy. I jut don't see it. Plus, we have a lot in common. Which makes me more..." I look away from the road for a quick minute to see his smiling face.  
"You love me." He laughs. I feel my face turn hot and I look away from his cute face.  
"No." I say quickly but no quick enough. I stare at the road unable to look back at him.  
"Why don't you say that while looking at me,love." He says. I laugh and mutter I hate you under my breathe.

After almost half an hour in traffic I decide to turn on the radio. I listen to 92.3 now. Nick cannon is on the radio. I guess it's some throwback song day. He introduces the next song and it begins to play. I knew it was familliar as soon as it started to play. I start singing along with the sond completely unaware of klaus. He smiling at me.  
"What?" I ask. I turn to him smiling as well. He straightens up in his chair and says  
" I think this is one of the many faces of Caroline that I just discovered existed." I laugh at his exaggerations. I start humming the song. Slowly I start to sing the words and forget about everything else.  
"Don't you know this song?" I ask. Klaus joyfully Watches me as I sing the words to the song.  
Never give up such a wonderful life. I sing aloud. He nodds no.  
"Is it your favorite song?" He asks. I nodd yes.  
"Why?" He asked. I stop singing and turn down the song.  
"Because it was in this show I watched when I was 15." I laugh at the though of the show.  
"I was really interested in Japanese dramas." I said. I see him hold back a laugh.  
"Yeah,yeah keep laughing their drama is way better than the ones here." I say. He stoppes laughing.  
"And? What was it about?"he asked. I turn to him. Surprised.  
"Do you really want to know?" I ask and he noddes yes.  
"It was called clone baby. It was about 11 clones and how they were all made for a single purpose. They are all boys except for one girl. There a boy go at first tries to kill himself. Another boy who dresses in white pushes him off the building. Bothe boys like her but the girl already likes the boy who tried to kill himself. At fist it seemed like they are destined to be together but hings happen and people die. That's all I'm gonna say." I say as I drive into the gas station.  
"Thats it?" He asks. I shake my head no.  
"If you want to know what happens. Watch it." I say nodding to the laptop in the back seat.  
"I'll be back." I say and walk toward the shop to pay for gas.

While in the store picking out snacks and drinks my phone rings. Tyler. Unsure of the issues going on I answer.  
"Caroline, where the hell have you gone?" He yells. I hear hayleys voice in the back.  
"Is hayley there? Put her on he phone." I say my voice sounding cold as ever. He says "she wants to talk to you." And I hear her snatch the phone. Hello?  
"You can fool Tyler and everyone else, but not me. I know the real you, hayley." I say. I walk out I he car and start to pump.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I roll my eyes and say  
"I know all about you and professor Shane. I know all about the plan." She scoffs into the phone I feel like reaching throught and killing her.  
"So you figured me out. Good job. Where is he? Is he with you?" She says. I choose not to answer. I disconnect he call and go back inside the car. I sigh and begin to drive again. It seems that he's started to watch it. I look over at him and smile. 4:25 it's almost time. After another five minutes the alarm goes off on my phone and computer. SMILE! It says. Klaus stops the episode and looks at me. I reach into my bag and pull out the little bottle. Klaus stares as I pull out 1 green pill. Before I put it in my mouth klaus grabbs my wrist.  
"What is that?" He asks. I hold up the pill and show it to him.  
"Pill." I say. He rolls his eyes.  
"I know that but why are you taking them?" I shake from his grasps and pop it in my mouth.  
"Cuz, I have to." I say gulping down water ad feeling the pill sink deeper and deeper into my body.  
"Just go back to the show. It's good right?" He nodds and says  
"Surprisingly better than I thought it would be." I laugh at his remark.  
"I know you love it." I say focusing again on the road.  
"I know you love me." He says turning back to the laptop.


End file.
